helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
13 Colorful Character
⑬ Colorful Character (⑬カラフルキャラクター) is the 13th album by Morning Musume. It was released in Regular Edition and Limited Edition on September 12, 2012. Tracklist CD #One•Two•Three #Whats Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ (What's Up? 愛はどうなのよ～; What's Up? How's Love~) #Be Alive #Lalala no Pipipi (ラララのピピピ; The Pipipi of Lalala) - Michishige Sayumi #Dokka~n Capriccio (ドッカ～ン カプリッチオ; Bang Cappricio) #The Matenrou Show (The 摩天楼ショー; The Skyscraper Show) #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun (ゼロから始まる青春; A Youth That Starts from Zero) #Ren'ai Hunter (恋愛ハンター; Love Hunter) #Chikyuu ga Naiteiru (地球が泣いている; The Earth Is Crying) #Namida Hitoshizuku (涙一滴; A Teardrop) - Tanaka Reina #Waratte! YOU (笑って！ＹＯＵ; Smile! YOU) - 9th + 10th Generation #Pyocopyoco Ultra (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ; Bouncy Bouncy Ultra) Limited Edition DVD #Morning Musume Profile Movie #*Michishige Sayumi #*Tanaka Reina #*Fukumura Mizuki #*Ikuta Erina #*Sayashi Riho #*Suzuki Kanon #*Iikubo Haruna #*Ishida Ayumi #*Sato Masaki #*Kudo Haruka #Album Jacket Photography Making #Performances from Morning Musume Concert Tour 2012 Haru ~Ultra Smart~ (2012.05.16 at Nakano Sunplaza - Immediate Release USB) ##Kaiketsu Positive A (怪傑ポジティブA) ##My Way ~Joshikou Hanamichi~ (～女子校花道～) Song Comments *"Lalala no Pipipi" is technopop and its lyrics are mostly about Michishige Sayumi’s current condition within the group and in her personal life. *"Dokkan Capriccio" is rock song made for concerts. *"Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun" is a thankful soft song. *"Chikyuu ga Naiteru" is a Tanaka Reina/Sayashi Riho lead since the vocals needed are really hard for this “serious rock number”. *"Namida Hitoshizuku" is a song sung in minor, and even though its melody is simple, the song is quite hard, which allowed Tsunku to notice how much Tanaka Reina has improved. *"Waratte! YOU" is a disco song. Featured Members *5th Gen: Niigaki Risa (uncredited) *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina (last album) *8th Gen: Mitsui Aika (uncredited) *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen (debut album): Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka. Concert Performances ;What's up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ ;Be Alive *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ - Hello! Project Mobekimasu ;Lalala no Pipipi *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ (part of a medley) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ (part of VTR) *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume (part of a medley) ;Dokka~n Capriccio *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ (with Hello Pro Kenshuusei) *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ (with Hello! Project) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;Zero kara Hajimaru Seishun *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ ;Chikyuu ga Naiteru *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ (as part of a Medley) ;Namida Hitoshizuku *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ ;Waratte! YOU *Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~ *Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Kishimoto Yumeno *Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Haru Michishige☆Eleven SOUL ~Tanaka Reina Sotsugyou Kinen Special~ Song Information #One•Two•Three #What's up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~ #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Rap: U.M.E.D.Y. #Be Alive #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Chorus: CHINO #Lalala no Pipipi #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Michishige Sayumi #Dokka~n Capriccio #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, and Keyboard: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, CHINO #The Matenrou Show #Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: AKIRA #*Chorus: CHINO, AKIRA #Ren'ai Hunter #Chikyuu ga Naiteiru #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Hirata Shoichiro #*Guitar: Kamada Koji #*Voices: U.M.E.D.Y, T3's #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, Takeuchi Hiroaki #Namida Hitoshizuku #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement & Programming: Egami Kotaro #*Chorus: CHINO, AKIRA #Waratte! YOU #*Lyrics & Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programming, & Guitar: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Chorus: Sayashi Riho, CHINO, Takeuchi Hiroaki #Pyocopyoco Ultra Trivia *This is Michishige Sayumi's first album as leader of Morning Musume, and the first album in which a 6th Generation member is leader. *This is the first album with a gap of 2 between generations (7th and 8th), 8th Generation member Mitsui Aika being uncredited. *This is Tanaka Reina's last credited album *This album is the supporting album for Morning Musume's 2012 Autumn Tour, Morning Musume Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Concert Tour 2012 Aki ~Colorful Character~. *It is the best selling album since 2009 album Platinum 9 DISC. *Its the 1st album to feature the 10th generation. *This is the first album to sell over 14,000 copies since 10 MY ME. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 18,760 External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~, Be Alive, Lalala no Pipipi, Dokka~n Capriccio, Zero Kara Hajimaru Seishun, Chikyuu ga Naiteiru, Namida Hitoshizuku, Waratte! YOU *"Be Alive" Music *"What's Up? Ai wa Dou na no yo~" Dance Rehearsal it:13 Colorful Character Category:Morning Musume Albums Category:2012 Albums Category:6th Generation Albums In Category:9th Generation Albums In Category:10th Generation Albums In Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:2012 DVDs Category:English Name Album Category:5th Generation Albums In Category:8th Generation Albums In